Angels
by FonMasterJessTheUnseen
Summary: Crees en ángeles? En la resurrección? - Mi primer fanfic Uu... - Varias parejas: IonxAnise, TearxLuke, NataliaxAsch, etc. Estoy pensando en otras xD - Por favor, R&R! ñ ñ


Lalalala! Hola a todos! Soy nueva acá OO Estoy nerviosa xD Por mas que sepa que mis historias son horribles y blah blah blah, me decidí por postearlas en algún lado xD Este es el primer fanfic que escribo XX También lo estoy posteando en mi blog… Bueno, no se que más decir… Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews xD Buenos o malos. Buenisimos o malisimos, no importa xD Solo quiero mejorar… xD Asi que cualquier review es aceptado . Bueno, basta de cháchara (¿?) y pasemos al fic xD

**No puede faltar: **Obviamente, no soy dueña de Tales of the Abyss ni ninguno de sus personajes. En esta historia, solo me pertenece "Saori".

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **__Decisión tomada._

_-¿… Dónde estoy…?_ – una delicada voz preguntaba en sus pensamientos.

Una suave brisa hizo que sus cabellos verdes volaran en varias direcciones para luego volver a su posición original. El miraba hacia arriba, como si hubiera algo más, más allá de esas nubes. Nada. Incluso las nubes que el creía que eran como el suave algodón, aquellas que solía atravesar con sus amigos cuando viajaban buscando la paz y la felicidad en el mundo, ya no estaban allí. Fueron reemplazadas por unas nubes de algo que parecían plumas, brillantes plumas blancas coloreadas ligeramente por un tono celeste. No sabía dónde estaba, pero ya se lo imaginaba. Recordó su muerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel acontecimiento…Quizás unos segundos, minutos, horas, días, días y noches, semanas, meses, años, décadas…siglos… Aún sentía el perfume de los cabellos de Tear, oía la desesperación y tristeza en las voces de sus amigos, el llanto de su mejor amiga…y también traidora, quien lo había llevado a su muerte…Anise…pero…él no podía culparla…no a ella…no era su culpa…quería salvar a su familia…Era lógico, para ella, él no era más que un amigo más…

_-Para ella…yo tenía menos importancia…_ - repitió en sus pensamientos- Anise…¿qué estarás haciendo ahora…?

No creía que estuviese llorando por él…quizás esté feliz…con su familia…¿no?

-¿No quiere averiguarlo, Fon Master Ion? - llamó una voz desde detrás de él.

-¿Eh? - el aludido giró medio cuerpo para ver quién lo había llamado. Detrás de el, estaban ellos…Un grupo de personas que se hacían llamar "Six God-Generals". La persona que lo había llamado era un hombre de gran complexión física y tamaño, que lo hacían ver rudo…o al menos, con la ropa que usaba cuando vivía. Fue entonces cuando Ion se dio cuenta de que todos llevaban kimonos y yukatas (para las chicas y los chicos, respectivamente) blancos. Ver a Largo the Black Lion (o también Badaq, su verdadero nombre) vestido así le sugería una visión más tranquila y, si contamos sus ojos tristes, se veía como un hombre tranquilo de oscuro pasado, como lo era el verdadero Badaq.

-Tan simple como eso, Fon Master - dijo una voz que él solía escuchar llena de odio y furia, ahora la sentía más viva, con toques de felicidad. ¿Por qué habrá cambiado para mejor¿Está feliz aún sabiendo que estaba muerto? Él estaba triste…Había dejado cosas que aún quería hacer en su vida…Como…esa chica… - ¿Dónde está¿Saori¿Dónde estás?

-¿Saori…¿De qué estaba hablando Asch…?

-¿Y…Ion?-dijo una voz tímida, proveniente de una chica de largos y bellos cabellos rosados, quien escondía sus pequeñas manos dentro del kimono, tapando su cara.

-No lo sé… ¡ARGH¡Esos dos…! Nos entusiasman con algo¡y luego esto! – respondió una voz algo furiosa, pero también con dejes de alegría como sucedía con el pelirrojo.

-¡Ah¡Acá estamos! – respondió una voz alegre desde más atrás.

-Lo sentimos, estábamos intentando convencer a los Jueces de que dejen que Van también venga… - respondió alguien con su misma voz.

Sí, allí estaba. Su original. Esa persona que realmente respondía al nombre "Ion".

Al lado suyo, una chica con un extraño vestido celeste, con plumas bordadas hábilmente en azul. La parte superior de su vestido era un corset delicadamente hecho a mano que, a decir verdad, le quedaba como anillo al dedo; este tenía mangas hechas con tul azul y llevaba enredadas al final de sus brazos otro tul que pasaba por detrás de su cuerpo, usándolo como un chal. El resto del vestido terminaba en una pollera cortada de manera oblicua. La parte mas larga llegaba hasta su rodilla y tenía un tajo al costado, para moverse con mayor facilidad, mientras que la otra parte dejaba ver mitad de su muslo. Llevaba puestas medias largas color blanco y zapatitos celestes con el mismo bordado de su vestido. Era de su tamaño, o incluso más pequeña. Tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que la hacía ver más bonita. Tenía ojos verdes, con un especial brillo de felicidad. Su tez era blanca y estaba maquillada al mismo tono del vestido. Su largo cabello verde lo llevaba atado en dos largas coletas, atadas con moños celestes, y dejaba caer dos mechones a cada lado de su cara.

-Vamos, no te quedes allí mirando – lo animó la desconocida -. ¿Es que acaso no quieres oir la gran noticia que traigo?

-Eh…Ah…Sí – Ion se quedó pensando de donde conocía a esa chica…sin resultado.

-Bueno, seguramente ya caiste en cuenta de que soy el original Ion¿Verdad? – preguntó el Ion original, a lo que Ion asintió.

-Yo soy Saori. Quizás te haya resultado conocida…Soy a lo que la gente de tu mundo llama un "ángel". Pero no tan así…- comenzó la explicación la desconocida. – Para hacerlo más simple, yo recojo las almas de la gente que muere repentinamente, sin haberles destinado, aún, un lugar a donde ir. Por eso están aquí. Este es el lugar donde se decide que hacer con las almas.

Saori iba tan rápido que Ion apenas procesaba la información. Entonces, realmente estaba muerto. Realmente había desaparecido de ese mundo…Y ahora estaban decidiendo qué harían con él.

-Afortunadamente para ustedes…y para mí, se ha decidido que sus almas aún no están listas para desaparecer de aquel mundo – continuó Saori -. Se decidió que podrían volver allí. Obviamente, hay condiciones. Pero es decisión de ustedes el volver o no. Quería decirlas cuando estuvieran todos juntos. Si quieren oir las condiciones, se las digo. Si en cambio deciden quedarse aquí y esperar una sentencia para que los condenen al frío Sitio del Arrepentimiento o al cálido Sitio de Descanso Pacífico, es decisión suya. Pueden consultarse. Por todos ustedes, debe haber una sola respuesta.

Todos se miraron y asintieron sin pensarlo. Querían, al menos, oir las condiciones por volver. Todos habían dejado algo atrás que querían terminar.

-Parecen estar de acuerdo, Saori. – dijo el verdadero Ion.

-Sip – asintió Saori -. Entonces, procedo con las condiciones. Ion, Sync, Arietta, Legretta, Largo, Dist, Asch. Para volver a su mundo, la condición es que al morir otra vez, todos estarán destinados a servir al igual que yo…Pero aún peor. Si pierden al menos un alma, estarán destinados a permanecer en el Vacío el resto de la eternidad. ¿Me explico?

-Tsk¿eso es el precio que tenemos que pagar? – respondió Sync. Era la primera vez que Ion lo oía hablar allí. Pensó que no lo haría, al estar el Ion original y él, la réplica que ocupó el lugar del primero, ya que Sync los odiaba profundamente. – Haría lo que sea por volver. Este lugar es deprimente.

Arietta, Legretta, Largo y Dist asintieron.

-Hay muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepentí estando vivo – añadió Dist. - . Quiero intentar…bah, no puedo reparar mis errores, ya es demasiado tarde…Pero al menos quiero poder pedir perdón…Hay una persona a la que le debo mucho y…

-Sí…- el falso Ion volvió a hablar - ¡Hay cosas, miles de cosas, que quisiera haber hecho mientras vivía!

Todos miraron a Ion con determinación y asintieron aún con más determinación que antes.

-¡No nos importa pagar ese precio¡Queremos volver a la vida! – exclamó Arietta.

-Arietta…. – el original Ion se acercó a ella y estuvo un rato susurrándole cosas al oído-. Debes de entender. Ése Ion –señaló a la réplica que siguió con su deber de Fon Master- no es el Ion con el que compartiste tu infancia. Ese Ion era yo. Pero yo no voy a volver a la vida, recuérdalo. Sé que sonará rudo, pero debes aceptarlo. Yo estoy muerto. No voy a regresar nunca. Quiero que vuelvas al mundo y vivas lo que te queda de vida al máximo. ¡Viví por mí¡Hacelo¡Hay mucha gente que desearía tener esta oportunidad¿Me entiendes?

-Sí…- Arietta sintió que su mundo se desplomaba. Pero debía hacer lo que Ion le había dicho. Tenía razón. Debía hacerlo. - ¡Lo haré, Ion!

Otra vez la mirada de determinación en sus ojos. Ya no había dudas. Todos lo habían decidido. Querían regresar. No importa si después de su muerte pasaban la eternidad en el vacío. ¡Lo harían¡Vivirían!

-Veo que están todos seguros…Tan rápido deciden…Jeje…Me agradan, chicos… Jajajaja – rió Saori -. De extra debo añadir… Antes dije que esto también me favorecía a mí. Este mundo es deprimente para mí también. El caso es…dije eso porque yo debo acompañarlos. Me convertiré en humana para ir a su mundo. Mi alma tampoco estaba destinada a este lugar. Pero mi castigo es peor. Yo debo ir al Lugar del Olvido si muero otra vez. – Todos miraron a Saori. Ella estaba igual de determinada que ellos, aún con un destino peor. -. ¡Bueno¡Basta de tanta charla¡NOS VAMOS!

-Adiós, Saori, te veré en el Lugar del Olvido cuando regreses – Sonrió Ion.

-¡¿Ion¿Por qué…? – se sorprendió 'la Salvaje' Arietta.

-Simplemente, olvídame, Arietta. Va a ser mejor. – Ion volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

-¡ADIÓS, ESTÚPIDA DEPRESIÓN! – gritó alegremente Saori - . Adiós, Ion…No, hasta luego. – Sonrió Saori a su amigo antes de materializar un gran báculo.

El báculo estaba casi totalmente al tono de su vestido. Todo celeste con una gran piedra circular verde el tono de su cabello. Saori formuló unas frases en algún idioma extraño, la piedra comenzó a brillar, golpeó al báculo contra el piso y todos los 'viajeros' se vieron encerrados en una nube de niebla verde.

Arietta vio vagamente a través de la niebla la sonrisa de Ion, quien saludaba con la mano. Ninguno de los dos logró reprimir un par de lágrimas.

* * *

Lalalala! Enseguida viene la parte cursi ¬¬ xD 


End file.
